Does She Mean that Much to Me?
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha is in a heated fight with Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha is thrown down in front of Kagome and his friends...What can they say to him to make him think back on Himself and Rin's relationship? father/daughter oneshot


"Stop this at once

_**This takes place two months after the manga ended!!**_

Oneshot: "Does She Mean that Much to Me?"

"Stop this at once!" Kagome yelled running forward towards the battle.

"NO, you can't go." Miroku yelled trying to hold her back.

"I have to go, don't you see, he is going to die." Kagome screamed trying to get out of Miroku's grasp. She finally wriggled out of her friends arms to go to the one she just married two months ago.

She ran up to the figure which lay on the ground covered in a pool of blood as his gash in his side still bled out. He was still holding tetsuiga which was a pretty big relief for everyone around them. She knelt down to her semiconscious hanyou to see into his eyes. They were so cold, so lifeless. "Inuyasha hang in there." She yelled to him grabbing his head to hold it tighter. She wanted to tell him everything would be fine but it was obvious…he was going to die.

Kagome could sense the one who did this to him coming closer. "Don't come any closer." She yelled tears still evident on her face. "Is this what you wanted, did you want him to die this slow painful death for your amusement?" she yelled putting Inuyasha's head in her lap.

"Kagome." Inuyasha was able to whisper out.

"I wish I came out here sooner." She whispered while petting his hair.

"I feel cold." He told her as he closed his eyes.

"That is to be expected, don't worry everything will be better soon." Yes, that was true, he wouldn't be in any more pain soon, and soon it would be all over. "I must tell you something. It will cheer you up."

"What could that be?" Inuyasha asked through his pained breathing.

"Inuyasha, I am pregnant. I found out the other day when I went back to my time." She said cleaning his face of the dripping blood.

Inuyasha smiled. "You are pregnant, and I will never be able to see my child." He whispered.

"It is okay Inuyasha, I am sure it will be beautiful like its father." She said cupping his face in her hands.

Inuyasha smiled. "Fate is cruel. I knew one day I would die in a battle although, I thought it would be later than this. I love you, my Kagome." He said putting his bloodied hand up to her face to wipe away a tear.

"And I love you, my Inuyasha." His heart stopped and all limbs went limp as he simply died. There was no more Inuyasha that was it. Kagome could hear the crying from her companions which in return only made her cry more. "No Inuyasha, don't die. I changed my mind. You can't leave me alone with a kid. I won't know what to do." She yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

She finally realized the one who did this was still there watching the scene. "Are you happy now? You did it; you killed your own brother. You heartless piece of…"

Sango came up to her to quiet her down before Kagome was killed by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, please." She whispered.

"No, Inuyasha didn't deserve to die like this." She cried out to her friend. "He was going to have a family with me; I was going to have a nice dinner before I told him. We were going to go out tonight, just us two in order to be away from this era. We were going to raise a child who would have both parents, something Inuyasha never got." Kagome yelled into her friends clothes.

Sesshomaru stood with no emotion on his face. The deed was done; something he was planning on doing since Inuyasha got the tetsuiga or even before that was finally done. However, he wasn't expecting to feel so torn apart. It was odd deep down, he wanted to help his brother out, he wanted to bring him back but what kind of honor would that be to swear that you will kill someone only to revive them once your goal is reached? Than again could he truly let his pride get in the way of his own brother never being able to see his kids, those same children growing up just as Inuyasha did…alone and never knowing what to do next? Of course he would. There was no way a few humans crying would change his mind.

"I did him a favor." Sesshomaru said as he turned away.

"How?" he heard forcefully. Sesshomaru turned around to see the wench staring him straight in the eyes as she still sat on the ground hugging the lifeless body. "How is this a favor to him? He had a family and you not only took him away from his family. You tore his family from ever being whole again. So how did you help him?"

"He was a half demon. He was not meant for this world." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"It makes no sense." Miroku chimed in. "and you know it Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru seemed intrigued on what he had to say. "Sesshomaru, how can you say you helped someone who tried to cling to life for so long that the pain was unbearable. You saw the looks he had. You can't say you don't harbor some type of feelings for your brother." Miroku said.

"No, he is a half breed and nothing more." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"He was more than that, he was a husband and a soon to be father. He was your half brother and a great friend." Kagome yelled.

"He is no more, so I will be off." Sesshomaru said walking off.

Kagome hugged the lifeless form as she cried some more. "What will I do now? Where will I go without Inuyasha? The well closed up to me when I returned." Kagome thought out loud.

"Kagome, we will help you with the child." Sango said as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It isn't that. I can't believe that someone even if it is Sesshomaru could be so cruel to their own sibling. I just want Inuyasha back." She cried out to her friend.

"Is Inuyasha truly worth all these tears to you?" they heard the cold voice behind them.

Everyone looked to see Sesshomaru right over them. "Get away. You did enough damage for one day." Kagome yelled at him.

"If he is worth so much than why do you just cry for him? Would he not want you to live happily?" Sesshomaru asked the pathetic human. They were so simple minded.

"He would be the same way if it were any of us who died." Kagome whispered.

"Very well. Get out of the way." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome whispered.

"Get out of the way." Sesshomaru said pulling tenseiga out of his sheath. He could see the pall bearers as he sliced through them all in one sweep. "There, now stop all this." He said as he started to truly walk away now.

Inuyasha let out a few coughs before his breathing evened out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she threw herself on him.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the tear filled friends around him.

"Sesshomaru killed you." Sango said as Kagome was still hugging her husband.

"Kagome get off, you are constricting my breathing." Inuyasha said pushing her away so that he could finally breathe.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said whipping a tear from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha yelled as he saw his half brother walk off.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to see the group.

"Thank you for doing that. I know it probably took a lot of pride to do that." Inuyasha said happily hugging Kagome in his arms.

"Pride has nothing to do with it anymore. You are lucky to have such people around you. Even in death, they stay by your side. They would not leave. The ones who are willing to stay behind you the most are the ones who you need to keep the closest to." Sesshomaru said.

"Same for you." Inuyasha yelled.

As Sesshomaru walked off Rin and Jaken appeared out of no where and walked next to him. "Hello Sesshomaru." Rin said proudly as she hugged his leg the best she could while they walked. "I saw what you did to save him, that was nice of you." She said happily.

Sesshomaru was to deep in thought to talk to Rin. He kept having to wonder would he have torn through his own pride to help his half breed brother live again if Rin didn't happen along or for that matter what if he never met Rin? This girl had so many characteristics. When he saw the woman that Inuyasha always stayed with crying all he could do was think of if it was him who had died and Rin be the one crying. She would stay by his side and cry until she would die of starvation. He would know this for a fact but at the same time that was a silly thing to think about because he wasn't going to die for a long time, nope he had another seven hundred years easily.

What if it was Rin who was killed and he who was left behind? He surely wouldn't have cried for her but he would feel sorry for her. No, no he wouldn't feel sorry for her. He would…he would he didn't know what he would do. He used to think he would just bring her back using the tenseiga again but that was impossible due to the tenseiga only working one time per person.

"Sesshomaru." Rin broke his thought.

"Yes Rin?"

"I was glad that you saved that man. You said his name was Inuyasha right?"

"Yes."

"Why did you want to kill him?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Sorry." Rin sighed before running off to go bug Jaken.

'Why did I want to hurt him? What was my true intent? I had all of my intention to get his sword and I never once went to grab it. What makes anyone do what they do? Perhaps he is worthy of being my brother.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Jaken try to get away from Rin.

_**Normally I have a reason for what I think of but this was completely random. I guess you can say it is to show how much Sesshomaru has changed…yeah, let's go with that. I think he has changed a lot but as I put in here his pride gets in the way a lot. At least I think his pride is the reason why he still acted a little disgruntled sometimes. The anime/manga really tried to show Sesshomaru changing once Rin was with him. I think this would have been an interesting way to show how much he changed if they put this in but the manga is done cry **_

_**Anyways tell me what you think of it. I love reviews…Good? Bad? Awesome? Okay? Never write again? Please make sure it isn't the last one :P Anyways REVIEW for me!! I can't make my writing better if I don't know what people think of it!!**_


End file.
